


i wanna breathe (just set me free)

by shinyeons



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because before i am human i am midzonce, here's another drinking game for you guys: take a shot everytime i mention a girlgroup member, model!chaeryeong, photographer!ryujin, side yejisu, twice members appear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeons/pseuds/shinyeons
Summary: It takes all of the strength left in her body to not let the camera fall when her eyes land on Lee Chaeryeong, wearing a black dress that makes her look like a goddess, staring right back at her with a smirk — one that Ryujin is pretty sure it's illegal — on her face.Come on, Ryujin, you can't die. At least not before this photoshoot is over.orChaeryeong is a confident model and Ryujin is a photographer who's a mess in front of pretty girls.





	i wanna breathe (just set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, i can't even believe i finished writing this fic *sweats*
> 
> ryuryeong was my first itzy ship ever so i'm super happy that i finally got to write something about them! and it turns out that this is my biggest fic ever, it's what ryuryeong deserves
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this one, and although i think my writing is a little... sloppy??? during a few parts i hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (title from breathe by ab6ix)

Ryujin had to admit she was, indeed, very lucky.

The girl was only eighteen years old, and yet there she was, working in one of the best photography studios to ever exist in South Korea. The young photographer was aware that she was one in a million, and she couldn't be more thankful for the amazing opportunity given to her.

To make things even better, the boss — _Im Nayeon, one of the most respected and popular photographers in the entire world _— absolutely loved Ryujin, always taking care of the newest member of the team like she was her own younger sister. Everything is so nice and calm that the pink haired girl even forgets Nayeon is her boss — but only _sometimes_. Nayeon's naturally powerful aura still makes Ryujin sit like a statue during important meetings.

And, of course, Ryujin _loves _what she does. She loves when the studio is nothing but full and loud, popular songs blasting through the speakers as she easily finds the perfect angle to snap a legendary picture of the model sitting in front of her. She loves the praises, the warm hugs after a long and tiring session and the way Nayeon pats her head everytime she's passing by to see if anyone needs some help.

Not to mention the pretty girls. _Oh_, the pretty girls are _great_, and Ryujin loves to take thousands of pictures of them every single day.

Yeji, Ryujin's best friend, always tease the younger one by claiming she's only in this industry for the hot models. The pink haired girl always tells Yeji to _fuck off_ , but deep down she's painfully aware of how much she enjoys having beautiful girls smiling — _and sometimes, believe it or not, flirting _— at her all the time. Her best friend is always begging her to make a move on one of those models, but Ryujin's not confident enough for that — she's more than okay with admiring from afar.

_Or at least that's what she thought._

It was a typical Monday night when Ryujin came back to the apartment she shares with Yeji, being greeted by a tight hug from Jisu — _Yeji's girlfriend and probably the sweetest girl Ryujin knows _— and a slightly lighter one from her best friend. She was exhausted, yet happy and satisfied with her day at work.

The three of them spent hours talking about absolutely everything — from how Jisu was finally at the top of her class to Yeji's upcoming dance competition — as they filled their stomachs with the _insanely delicious _pizza Jisu had prepared earlier. Their conversation was flowing naturally as it always did, so to say Ryujin was surprised when Yeji choked on a slice of pizza when she revealed who she would be photographing on the next day was an understatement.

"Yeji, _what the fuck?!_" Ryujin blurted out as Jisu desperately tried to get her girlfriend to stop coughing, without much success.

Eventually, the coughing died down, and Yeji could finally find the strength to look up at her best friend's face. "Did you really just say that you have a session Lee Chaeyeon and Lee Chaeryeong tomorrow?"

"Yes?" Ryujin answers, still confused by Yeji's exaggerated reaction. "I don't know who they are, I still have to look up for some pictures of them." Yeji nearly chokes again. Jisu sighs.

"You, out of all people, don't know who Lee Chaeyeon and Lee Chaeryeong are?!" Yeji asks incredulously, sounding almost like she's offended. Ryujin nods slowly, afraid that her friend will end up having a stroke if she gives a strong reaction. "You gotta be kidding me."

"I'm serious!" Ryujin whines, and Yeji rolls her eyes. "What? Why am I supposed to know who they are?"

"I'm sorry, Ryujin, but everyone kind of knows them," Jisu explains awkwardly. Ryujin's still pretty confused, so the older girl continues. "They're probably one of the most popular models right now, like — they're just _really, _really pretty. Look them up and you will understand what i'm trying to say."

Ryujin sighs, stretching her right arm so she can reach for the phone lying over the table. She unlocks it and goes straight to _google_, wasting no time before she finally searchs for images of Lee Chaeyeon and Lee Chaeryeong.

When the pictures show on her screen, her mouth goes dry.

"Holy shit," She whispers as she scrolls even further, drowning into a sea of beauty. "They're beautiful, and they seem to be pretty popular too."

"Do you understand why I was so shocked now?" Yeji asks as she pouts, and Ryujin makes a disgusted face when Jisu leans towards the girl and kisses her friend's _ridiculous pout_ away. Yeah, Yeji and Jisu are cute, but that doesn't mean Ryujin enjoys seeing the two making out all the damn time.

Ryujin ignores Yeji's question and continues scrolling through the results shining on her screen, accidentally finding a instagram account that seems to belongs to one of the Lee sisters, _Chaeryeong_ , who seems to be the younger one out of the two. The pink haired girl tries to hold back a tiny scream when she clicks on it, but ends up failing miserably — Chaeryeong was just _too _pretty.

As she scrolls through the model's profile, the photographer notices the girl used to have brown hair not a long time ago, and she's nothing but mesmerized by how good she manages to look with any hair color. Ryujin finds herself already imagining all of the amazing pictures she's going to be taking and the angles she's going to be using in the morning, and suddenly her body is hit by a wave of excitement and nervousness at the same time.

After she was done looking — _drooling, to be honest _— at Chaeryeong's feed, Ryujin did what she usually does before a photoshoot with someone new — she pressed the following button on both Chaeryeong's and Chaeyeon's instagram accounts. Ryujin believes it makes her seem approachable, a little less intimidating, and that it might make the models feel more comfortable and relaxed around her during the session.

What she didn't expect was for her phone to vibrate with a new notification just a few moments later.

_ **01.ryeong followed you back** _

This time the scream Ryujin lets out is nowhere close to subtle.

"What now?" The photographer can tell by her best friend's tone she's annoyed by the fact that she had to stop kissing her girlfriend because of the loud sound Ryujin made. Jisu, on the other hand, is so red — _and embarrassed for some reason that the younger girl doesn't want to know at all _— that Ryujin didn't have the heart to make fun of her.

"Chaeryeong follo— _fuck_!" Ryujin's sentence was cut by her phone vibrating one more time, but this time the notification came from a direct message.

_ **01.ryeong** _

_hello! i was just looking at your feed when you followed me, funny right? :)_

Ryujin gulped as she looked at her screen, not being able to move a single muscle. _Why the heck was she so nervous about a simple message?_

_Maybe because she's gorgeous as hell and because she said she was looking at your pictures_, she answers her own question. She closes her eyes and take a deep breath before typing out a reply to the model.

_ **ryujinscamera** _

_oh hi!! what a coincidence!!_

_can't wait to work with you and your sister tomorrow :)_

Ryujin was so busy cringing at her choice of words and wondering why she used that smiley face when she clearly _never _does that she didn't even notice the moment when Yeji grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and threw the object straight at her direction, hitting her right on the face.

"_Ow_, what was that for?" Ryujin complained, glaring at her best friend. Yeji was nothing but unfazed by the younger's expression.

"You still haven't told us why you screamed and why you keep looking at your phone like an absolute fool." Ryujin glares harder, but she soon breaks into a shy smile as she shoves the phone into her best friend's face like a little kid.

"Chaeryeong followed me and texted me." The photographer answered happily, sounding a little happier than she intended to.

Jisu gasps. "Are you going to make a move on her?"

"Wait— What? No, of course not. This is a professional instagram account, not _tinder_," Ryujin replies matter-of-factly. "And it's not like I would have the courage to make a move on someone as pretty as her."

"There she goes again," Yeji sighs, lazily wrapping her arms around Jisu's waist as she rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Ryujin, you're _super _hot. Do you have any idea of how many girls in high school came to me to ask for your number?"

"I do, because you complained about it a hundred times."

"That's _so _not the point," The oldest member of their little trio whines, sounding defeated already. Jisu gently pats her girlfriend's head to show sympathy.

"I understand what you're trying to say, miss _Hwang I Know Everything_, but that won't change the fact that i'm too scared to ask a girl out. Actually, why are we even talking about asking girls out?! I literally just got to know who Chaeryeong is."

"Because you clearly think she's cute." Yeji retorts. Ryujin scoffs and proceeds to roll her eyes for the nth time that night.

"Aren't _all _girls cute?"

"Whatever you say, miss _Shin I Love Changing The Topic_."

"Hey, that's _my _thing!"

—

It didn't take the three friends more than a few more minutes of bickering for them to call it a night, each one of them heading to your own bedroom. Well, technically Jisu went to Yeji's one, but at this point in their relationship Ryujin's pretty sure that room belongs now to the both of them.

It was midnight and Ryujin was completely exhausted, to say the least. The pink haired girl was so tired that she almost let her phone fall onto her face as soon as she laid down on her bed, managing to blurt out a frustrated groan when she realized she had gotten her own password wrong for the second time.

The protographer was ready to give up on her phone when something at the bottom of her screen caught her attention. Ryujin could swear she felt her bones cracking from all the strength she used to sit straight on her bed, not wasting any time before unlocking her phone — _with the right password this time, that's the power of a message from pretty girl _— and reading Chaeryeong's reply.

_ **01.ryeong** _

_we can't wait to work with you too! i've heard a lot about you!_

First of all, Ryujin is shocked because _what is Chaeryeong even doing in the internet at such an ungodly hour_? Then, she realizes she should be asking herself the same question and decides to not to judge the other girl. Finally, the photographer completely loses her shit when her brain processes what the model had just said to her.

_What did she even hear about me? Was it good? Was it bad? Did she find out about that one time I accidentally spilled coffee over a model during my first week at work? Or even worse, did she find out about the love letter I wrote to Kim Yongsun the other day? No, no one knows about that besides Yeji. Wait, did Yeji expose my secret_ _—_

Ryujin closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she goes fully insane._ It's just a message_ , she repeats to herself in a whisper, _from a girl you barely know. Be professional._

_ **ryujinscamera** _

_really?? i hope you heard good things about me then haha_

Ryujin isn't entirely sure why she gets so embarrassed everytime she sends Chaeryeong a message, but she can't seem to find a way to control that feeling either. She's about to lock her phone and regret all of her life choices one more time when the object in her hands starts vibrating, grabbing her full attention.

_ **01.ryeong** _

_they were definitely good ;)_

_see you tomorrow, ryujin! we should get some rest now_

The photographer only has the strength to type out a quick _good night _to the model before she lets her face collapse onto her pillow, screaming into it like a girl who just talked to her crush for the first time.

Her phone vibrates one more time and she doesn't even think twice before reaching for it, unlocking it in the speed of light.

_ **loser** _

_can you stop screaming?????? we're trying to sleep_

Ryujin sends Yeji a _thumbs up _before properly laying down on her bed, ready to have a great night of sleep.

—

Ryujin slams the table where Yeji and Jisu are peacefully having their breakfast and the couple nearly passes out from the unpleasant surprise.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Yeji barks and Jisu massages her temple, getting ready to sit through the entire typical morning fight between the two best friends.

"Yeji, i'm not fighting you today because I am, indeed, losing my damn mind." Ryujin simply replies, sounding nothing but defeated. She didn't even notice the strawberry juice — _the delicious and creamy one Jisu always prepares with so much care because she knows how much Ryujin loves it _— patiently waiting for her on the table.

"Is this about the photoshoot?" Jisu asks softly, _like she always does because she's an angel_, and Ryujin can't help but to smile at her as she nods slowly, taking a seat on the empty chair beside the older girl.

"But you always _kill _on your photoshoots, Ryujin," Yeji says matter-of-factly, and Ryujin grins at her best friend before the older one continues. "Or is this about the cute girl?"

Ryujin goes red. Yeji and Jisu share knowing looks with each other. "Oh, definitely about the cute girl."

"Shut up," The protographer whispers as she hides her face on her palms. "What if I mess up in front of them? Even worse, what if I spill coffee over them?"

"Ryujin, we already had a talk about the coffee incident. It's _not _going to happen again." Jisu tries to reassure the helpless photographer. The pink haired girl can only sigh.

"I don't know, I guess i'm just nervous. This is a really important photoshoot, according to Nayeon," Ryujin explains. "I don't want to mess up."

"This is a really important photoshoot and you're a really amazing photographer," Yeji starts, squeezing her best friend's hand through the table. "You'll be just fine."

Ryujin hates Yeji most of the time — _spoiler alert, she does not _— but, in moments like this, she was glad that they were the best of friends. "Thanks."

"Alright, now go get your ass ready, we'll save some bread for you." Yeji shoos her friend away and Ryujin rolls her eyes, unable to hide the smile growing on her face.

Once Ryujin is completely out of their field of vision, Yeji turns to Jisu and whispers cautiously to her girlfriend, "She's so going to embarrass herself in front of Chaeryeong."

"Without a doubt, baby."

—

An hour later Ryujin finds herself in the studio, cleaning her lens and making last minute adjusts on the lightning and the scenario alongside the other members of their crew. Without making a sound, Son Chaeyoung, one of her closest friends from work, approaches her and elbows her softly.

"Big clients today, huh?" The short girl says and Ryujin laughs nervously, nodding as naturally as she can. Chaeyoung narrows her eyes at the younger girl, but she quickly drops the topic when Mina calls her from the other side of the room. _Whipped_, Ryujin thinks as she smirks at how quickly Chaeyoung reacted to their colleague's call.

The young photographer takes the sudden moment of peace inside of the studio to connect her phone to the speakers, quickly preparing a playlist with some powerful songs to fit the mood they're going for today. She watches as everyone in the room starts jamming when _Snapping_ 's first notes blast through the speakers and she can't help but to laugh at the funny view in front of her. She _loves _her job.

But her laughter quickly dies when the door opens revealing Nayeon, a few other well-dressed ladies she doesn't know and, of course, Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong.

Ryujin feels dizzy and she feels like she needs to sit down for a bit, but she sees Nayeon coming towards her direction with that beautiful smile of hers and she realizes she's screwed — this is the moment where she's supposed to politely introduce herself to the models and she's totally unprepared.

"H-Hello, i'm Shin Ryujin and i'm going to be working with you guys today." Ryujin curses herself internally for stuttering, but the photographer manages to recompose herself and stretches out her hand to Chaeyeon, who takes it a — _way too beautiful _— smile, then she reaches out to Chaeryeong and the moment their eyes meet Ryujin feels like she's going to fall dead on the floor all over again.

_What did their mothers even eat when she was carrying them? Because holy shit_ _—_

"I'm sure you'll do a great work." Chaeryeong says charmingly as she takes Ryujin's, shaking it softly. The pink haired girl feels like she just got hit by a train.

"Come on, girls, i'll introduce you to our stylist!" Nayeon exclaims happily, and Ryujin can't help but to smile at the way her boss lights up everytime she talks about her _soon-to-be-wife_ , Minatozaki Sana. They've been engaged for a month now and the photographer swears she's never seen any of them this happy. And let's be honest, Sana is _always _happy and excited about something, so the young girl believes they're really meant to be — like soulmates.

_Ryujin wonders if someone will ever make her this happy, too._

"So," Chaeyoung sings as she gets closer to Ryujin again, Mina trailing just behind her. "Did the great Shin Ryujin stutter or was I only imagining things?"

Ryujin glares at her tiny friend. "Shut up."

"She's really pretty, and she seemed to like you," Mina says softly and the way she speaks reminds Ryujin a lot of Jisu. How the fuck her _idiotic_ , _annoying _ and _useless _friends always managed to get the sweetest girls? "You should try to talk to her, I mean, after work."

"I appreciate your concern, Mina, but I would only end up embarrassing myself again." The photographer explains and she can see Chaeyoung suppressing a laugh behind her fist. "What's so funny, midget?"

"No, it's just that," Chaeyoung has to stop mid-sentence to regain her breath. Ryujin is slowly starting to lose her patience. "You had to see your face. _You looked like you were hit by a train_."

"I am fully aware of that, thank you very much," Ryujin groans, thinking about how stupid she must've looked during their small conversation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have plenty of work to do."

As soon as she turns around, Ryujin can hear the sound of Chaeyoung finally bursting out in a laugh behind her. The worst part of it is that she can clearly hear Mina laughing too, which means she might've really looked like a total clown minutes ago.

The photographer wants nothing but to hide under a rock forever.

—

When the Lee sisters return, the place is much more calmer and organized than it was when they left. Chaeyoung is moving her body to the rhythm of _Movie Star _as she finds a better angle for the lights, Mina is already sitting in front of the computer to edit some pictures and Ryujin has her camera perfectly adjusted and ready in her hands.

And it takes Ryujin all of the strength in her body to not let her camera fall from her hands when her eyes land on Lee Chaeryeong, wearing a black dress that makes her look like a goddess, staring right back at her with a smirk — _one that Ryujin is pretty sure it's illegal _ — on her face. _Come on, Ryujin, you can't die. At least not before this photoshoot is over._

The young photographer clears her throat and awkwardly gestures for the two sisters to take their respective places. Ryujin watches as Chaeyeon tries to hold back a laugh when she looks at her sister, and is intrigued by how the younger one between them seemed to be unfazed by it. It makes her feel weird and shy, but she quickly puts on her professional posture and starts doing what she knows best.

Both of them have beautiful smiles, Ryujin notices, and the lipstick their makeup artist chose for them makes it shine even more. She's also mesmerized by how professional the two of them are, showing the camera an entire universe of different expressions without Ryujin having to ask to. The photographer only has to talk when it's time for them to change positions, and the pink haired girl is more than thankful for that because she's afraid she's going to end up becoming a stuttering mess again if she says too much.

Soon it's Chaeyeon's turn to get ready for her solo shoot, and everyone has ten minutes to rest. Ryujin can see Chaeyoung sitting on Mina's lap as the older one starts editing some of the pictures the photographer just took, and she's so curious about her job that she can't help but to join the two girls in front of the monitor.

"These are incredible, as always," Mina blurts out, amused. "You and Chaeyoung make the perfect team."

"We know, we know." Chaeyoung says nonchalantly, patting her own shoulder. Ryujin giggles at her friend's antics.

"Thank you so much, Mina." Ryujin smiles softly at the older girl and decides to leave the couple alone for a while, sitting on the floor next to where her phone is charging.

What the photographer doesn't expect is for someone to sit beside her just a few seconds later. Someone being Lee Chaeryeong, to be more exact.

"Hey," The model starts, the breathtaking smile never leaving her face. "Do you mind if I sit here for a while?"

"Oh, yeah— I mean, no, I don't mind."

Ryujin's pretty sure her face is red by the way her skin is burning and she wants to run and hide again. _There's a billion of other places to sit, why here, why next to me_ _—_

"I really liked it here," The blonde says, looking around. Ryujin follows her eyes. "It makes me feel like i'm not really working, you know?"

"Yeah," Ryujin lets out a small laugh, looking at the ground. "That's kind of our goal here, to make everyone feel comfortable."

"You guys are doing a pretty amazing job at it, then," Chaeryeong gets closer to Ryujin. "Especially you."

Ryujin's jaw drops as she watches the model get up as if nothing had happened, as if she didn't make the photographer's heart race to the point where she was starting to feel weak. She needed some water. Yeah, Ryujin definitely needed some water.

"You're pale," Chaeyoung comments when she passes through the younger girl. "Did you see a ghost?"

"You have no idea how I wish it was just a stupid ghost."

—

Shooting with Chaeyeon went just well. It was quick and the pictures Ryujin got were close to _legendary_ , so she can say she's satisfied with her job. Now she had to get her mind ready to work with the younger Lee and she was _freaking out_ . Chaeryeong was too dangerous for her poor, weak, little lesbian heart to take. But there was no other way, and Ryujin was awfully aware of that, so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and begged the heavens to get her through at least that session. Just a few more clicks and she was free to go back home and fully ignore Yeji's questions about how did it go with the _hot model _for the rest of the day.

It's hard, Ryujin admits, to act like she isn't affected by the way Chaeryeong is looking at the camera, exploding with confidence everytime she hears a new _click_. And to Ryujin's surprise, it gets impossibly harder when the model decides to start playing with her, winking at her direction and making her lose balance.

It's the sound of the camera falling onto the floor that breaks the photographer out of her daze, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to accept what just happened._ It's definitely broken_, Ryujin concludes, and she doesn't have it in her to open her eyes and see her precious little camera shattered into pieces.

Ryujin doesn't realize how long has it been since she closed her eyes before Chaeyoung coughs awkwardly beside her, nudging the photographer with her elbow. The pink haired girl counts to three before opening her eyes, feeling like screaming and crying at the same time at the moment her eyes land on the precious object scattered all over the floor.

Yes, that camera costed a lot, but it also held a special meaning to the girl. It was with that camera that Ryujin proved to her parents that yes, she had a talent and that no, she wouldn't give up on her dreams just because they wanted her to be a doctor. Ryujin secretly started to save money when she was only fifteen and a couple of years later, on the day where she turned, she eventually got what she wanted.

And now all of her hard work was gone. All because she was stupid and too weak for pretty girls.

Talking about pretty girls, Ryujin noticed how shocked Chaeryeong was and how guilty she felt from the look on her face. It was cute, really, and Ryujin would've laughed if she didn't feel like throwing herself from the tallest building she could find.

Thankfully, Mina and her fantastic brain managed to save the pictures, which means that at least their work was safe and sound. Ryujin would've, without a doubt, thrown herself into a fireplace if those amazing shots went to waste.

"Don't get too sad, kid" Nayeon's sudden entrance makes Ryujin jump. The boss laughs fondly. "We can get you another just like that one."

"It's just— that one was really special to me," Ryujin explains sadly, making Sana — _who was just behind Nayeon _— pout. "But i'll get over it."

Ryujin can see that Chaeryeong wants to say something. The model is biting her lips and playing awkwardly with her hands, staring at the spot on the ground where some of the pieces of the camera are left like she could bring the object back. The girl can be really cute when she isn't acting all fierce, the photographer learns.

"Hey, aren't you going to get ready to leave?" Ryujin asks the blonde when Sana and Nayeon leave the room. Chaeryeong, once so confident, doesn't seem to have the courage to look the pink haired girl in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out, and Ryujin's eyes soften.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Your camera."

Ryujin offers the other girl a small smile. "It wasn't your fault."

"I just kind of hated seeing you sad like that." Chaeryeong explains shyly, and Ryujin can feel herself starting to blush again.

"I'll just buy another one," The photographer does her best to sound cheerful and optimistic. "Don't worry about me."

The model smiles and Ryujin feels like she might've succeeded her mission. Or like she just won the lottery. Or both.

"So I guess this is a goodbye." Chaeryeong says as she fixes her dress, eyes shining with something Ryujin can't explain, but that she would like to see it again.

The model grabs her bag and the photographer starts to feel uneasy, feeling like she has to make a move and that she has to do it quickly because time is ticking and she might never have a face-to-face meeting with the blonde again. _Say something, say something, say something_ _—_

"I think you should change it to a see you soon."

Chaeryeong smiles widely. Ryujin is on the moon.

"I was hoping you would say that."

—

Ryujin was so _happy _ and _bright _ and _energetic _when she came back from work that Yeji thought her best friend had died and that the Shin Ryujin in front of her was nothing but a out of character replacement.

"Hello my beautiful friend, where's your lovely girlfriend?" Ryujin asks as she takes the empty seat beside Yeji on the couch, making the other girl frown.

"She's coming over later," Yeji starts, eyeing the pink haired girl suspiciously. "What has gotten into you?"

"Can't I just be happy for no reason?"

Yeji glares at the younger girl. Ryujin rolls her eyes. "Alright, alright! I just had an amazing day at work, that's all."

Yeji's gaze doesn't get any softer. "_That's all? _Don't lie to my face, you punk."

"Okay! Geez," Ryujin tries to act like she's offended and it's Yeji's turn to roll her eyes. "I have finally grown into a mature woman."

The older one groans. "Can you go straight to the point?"

"Fine," The photographer pouts. "Today was our session with the Lee sisters, right?" Yeji nods, and then Ryujin finally starts telling her best friend about every single detail of her day at work, from the moment Chaeyeon and Chaeryeong arrived to the goodbye that made Ryujin see stars.

Yeji engulfed Ryujin into a hug as soon as the younger one finished her story, affectionately messing with her pink strands. "My baby is _finally _growing up, I can't believe this."

"Okay, okay— stop, Yeji, I can't breathe."

"Look at you," The older one starts dramatically. "Making moves on models and everything. I raised you so well."

"Is that even considered a _move_ ?" Ryujin questions, furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean, what if she's not interest on me in _that _way?"

Yeji visibly deflates. "Are you kidding me? Did you even hear the things that you just told me? That girl finds you at least cute, and that's a good beginning." She explains, but Ryujin is still frowning. "Hey, at least you're getting more confident! Isn't that great too?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." The younger one answers without much enthusiasm, looking lifelessly at her nails.

"Stop being an idiot and send her a message."

"What? No!"

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do. It."

"I said no!"

"_Shin Ryujin!_"

"Ugh, fine!" Ryujin groans as she unlocks her phone. Yeji's grinning so widely that it makes her wonder if the older's cheeks aren't hurting. The photographer smirks. "But i'll do it later."

Then she darts to her room and locks the door, leaving a defeated — and probably very angry — Yeji behind.

"_I'm going to kill you!_" Ryujin hears the other say, but she's too busy with other things to care.

—

Ryujin wakes up three hours later, cursing herself for falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon. She wouldn't be getting any sleep at night.

The girl can hear Yeji's loud laugh coming from outside the door, and she concludes Jisu might've arrived while she was taking a nap. She grabs her phone and thinks about Chaeryeong, wondering if she should send the model that message she promised Yeji earlier.

_I'll do it later_, Ryujin decides, and leaves the room so she can have some fun with her friends.

—

_Later never comes_, Ryujin realizes when it's Friday and she still haven't mastered up the courage to send the other girl a simple message.

Chaeyoung notices how the younger girl can't stop looking at her phone like she's expecting something to happen when they're at work, but she decides not to pry. Ryujin is incredibly thankful for that, because she feels like she might cry like a baby if she talks to anyone about it.

Yeji doesn't ask about it too, which is great, but also shady. _She might be too busy with Jisu_, Ryujin concludes, and then she cringes internally because she doesn't even want to imagine what her friends do when they're alone.

And just when Ryujin is ready to go home and spend another night suffering because she can't send a girl a _fucking message_, Nayeon comes into the room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I hope none of you have plans for this Saturday, because all of us just got invited to an amazing party by the Lee sisters!" Their boss says enthusiastically, emphasizing the word _amazing_, and everybody loses their shit.

Everybody but Ryujin, who's frozen like ice in the same place.

"We're going to be representing our studio and there will be lots of important people in that place, so dress up well." Nayeon explains when the cheering quiets down. Everyone nods and starts getting ready to go home.

Ryujin, looking as pale as a ghost, is about to close the door behind her when Nayeon touches her shoulder softly, grabbing her attention. "Yes?"

"Chaeryeong said she's excited to see you again." The boss whispers, winking at Ryujin before finally letting the photographer go.

That party is going to be the end of her.

—

When she gets home, Yeji and Jisu announce that they're going to watch a movie together in the next day, and ask Ryujin if she wants to tag along.

She always says no because, obviously, she's not going to be third wheeling for them while they kiss instead of watching the damn movie they paid to see, so it feels nice to have an actual reason to turn their offer down for a change.

Yeji says she's shocked that Ryujin isn't going to spend the Saturday being an _angsty emo_ in her room like she usually does. Ryujin shows her the middle finger, but it's still weirded out by how none of them try to get more information out of her.

_These two might be really busy_, the photographer thinks, and cringes again.

—

It's 7pm on a Saturday and Ryujin finds herself all dressed up and with her makeup on point — _thanks Mina _— sitting at the back of Chaeyoung's car. The three of them are talking, laughing and listening to music, and Ryujin almost forgets she was extremely nervous a few minutes ago.

After a twenty minute ride, Chaeyoung's car stops in front of a huge mansion and Ryujin's jaw drops. She looks at her friends and they have the same dumb expression on their faces, so she doesn't feel so weird.

They can hear loud music blasting before even entering the house, and she can tell how excited Mina and Chaeyoung are to spend the entire night dancing together. They're cute, Ryujin admits. Thankfully, they find Nayeon and Sana as soon as they manage to get through the sea of people on the dance floor.

"The three of you look amazing!" Sana exclaims, hugging each one of them. Nayeon does the same and Ryujin wonders what she did to deserve such incredible and kind work partners.

"Mina, Chaeyoung, have fun but don't drink too much," Nayeon says and the two girls nod, laughing at their boss stern but playful tone. "And Ryujin, someone seems to be waiting for you."

Ryujin follows Nayeon's gaze and her mouth goes dry when she finds Chaeryeong staring and waving at her from the other side of the room, looking even prettier than she did during the photoshoot they did almost a week ago. The blonde is surrounded by a group of beautiful girls and Ryujin's pretty sure she might've worked with a few of them in the past, blushing way too hard when all of them turned around and waved at her too.

Before she has the time to process what's happening, all of her friends are gone and suddenly Chaeryeong is walking towards with that blinding smile of hers glowing on her lips. Ryujin is starstruck.

"You actually came," The model says when she's close enough to the photographer, and Ryujin can feel herself getting lost inside of those shining brown eyes.

The pink haired girl smiles, and the same wave of confidence from days ago takes over her body before she answers.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

After a few minutes of talking and of Ryujin pretending she doesn't want to scream everytime Chaeryeong gets too close, the photographer learns that the blonde isn't much of a party person. Chaeryeong explains that she gets tired of the loud music quickly, and that her sister is the one behind most of the parties they host.

However, it's what Chaeryeong says after the confession that catches Ryujin by surprise. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Ryujin's pretty sure thats the nth time that night that her face becomes a tomato. Chaeryeong rolls her eyes playfully at the hopeless girl before explaining herself. "For a walk."

The photographer visibly relaxes and nods, laughing at her own stupidity. The model intertwine their fingers and takes the pink haired girl outside, totally unaware of what that simple touch is doing to Ryujin's poor heart.

They walk around the house for fifteen minutes before they find a place that isn't filled with people, and Ryujin can't help but to crack up at Chaeryeong's uncomfortable expression after accidentally seeing two of her friends making out in the garden they just passed by.

"What?" Chaeryeong pouts, and it only makes Ryujin laugh more.

"Your reaction was priceless," The photographer explains, wiping out the tears that were falling from laughing too hard. "It was like you never saw two people kissing before."

"I have!" The blonde defends herself, sounding offended. "I just had no idea Yena and Hyewon were a thing."

"Well, at least that was your first time seeing your friends kiss," Ryujin starts. "I have to see mine being all over each other every single day."

Chaeryeong makes a disgusted face. "Sounds awful."

"It is."

They fall into a comfortable silence after the small talk, both staring at the huge pool in front of them while keeping a respectable distance between each other. Ryujin wants to get closer, but she's afraid to scare the slightly younger girl away.

Chaeryeong takes a sit in one of the lounge chairs and gestures for Ryujin to sit on the other one, taking the photographer by surprise with her next question. "Did you know you're _very_ popular?"

"Popular how?" Ryujin asks, genuinely confused.

"Remember when I said I heard a lot about you?" The pink haired girl nods. "It's because a lot of models think you're cute."

Ryujin's cheeks start to burn and she can see Chaeryeong trying to hold back a laugh behind her fist. "Really?"

"Yeah," The blonde makes a small pause and looks back to the pool. Ryujin follows her gaze. "Kim Chaewon, Yoo Yeonjung, Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Heejin, Jeong Yein and so many others told me about how beautiful you were when I mentioned our session. That's why I was checking your instagram that day."

Ryujin is breathless and her head is spinning. She did not see that coming. "Wow."

Chaeryeong giggles at the girl's dumbfounded expression. "I bet they tried to flirt with you when you worked with them."

The photographer scratches her neck awkwardly. "I don't think so."

"Well, I know I was." Chaeryeong blurts out, completely straightforward. Ryujin, on the other hand, turns to the other girl in such a ungraceful way that she can clearly hear the sound of her own neck cracking.

The model smirks and stands up from her seat, lowering her body just in front of where Ryujin is sitting. The photographer feels like her heart is going to jump out of her chest when Chaeryeong gets closer, and she hates herself for not being able to take her eyes out of those mesmerizing red lips.

"I'll send you my number later," Chaeryeong whispers. Ryujin gulps. "I prefer texting over instagram."

Chaeryeong pecks the photographer's cheeks and winks at her before walking away, leaving a overwhelmed Ryujin behind.

The pink haired girl unlocks her phone, opens her group chat with Yeji and Jisu and starts typing with shaking hands.

_ **ryujin** _

_im dea_

_d_

_im just_

_dead_

She needs to find Chaeyoung and Mina. And, of course, she needs to drink some water.

—

After twenty minutes of wandering around that enormous house and bowing to thousands of important people she accidentally stumbled on, Ryujin finally finds Mina and Chaeyoung sitting on one of the couches, both looking tired but also happy.

"Hey, how did it go?" Chaeyoung asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the younger girl. Ryujin rolls her eyes at her friend's antics, but she can't stop a smile from appearing on her lips.

"It was okay." Ryujin tries to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but the smile on her face was doing a great job at exposing how giddy she felt.

"Okay how? We want the details, Ryujin, details!" Chaeyoung sounds like an impatient child and Ryujin just can't resist her cuteness sometimes, so she decides to give the tiny girl what she wants.

"Alright, alright!" The photographer puts her hands up in surrender. "She kissed me."

Chaeyoung's eyes go wide. Mina chokes.

"On the cheek."

The girls deflate, but they still haven't lost interest.

"And she gave me her number."

Chaeyoung vibrates and high fives Ryujin, staring at her younger friend like she was looking at her own daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"I didn't do anything." The photographer says matter-of-factly. Chaeyoung smacks her shoulder. Ryujin winces.

"Then i'm proud of you for being cute and attracting pretty models. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, I guess that sounds better."

  
—

The three friends stumble upon Nayeon and Sana on their way out of the party, and their boss doesn't miss the opportunity of giving Ryujin a knowing look that makes the photographer wish she could crawl under a rock and stay there forever.

Once she's safe and sound inside of Chaeyoung's car, Ryujin releases the breath she didn't even know she was holding the whole time before grabbing her phone, not being able to contain her laugh once she reads the messages her friends were sending in their group chat.

_ **jisu** _

_ryujin??? are you okay_

_ **yeji** _

_don't tell me you got yourself in trouble_

_if you did i will kill you_

_ **jisu** _

_yeji just told me she was going to die if something happened to you_

_ **yeji** _

_my own girlfriend,,, exposing me like this_

_ **ryujin** _

_yeji i know ur soft for me thank you very much_

_but im okay_

_ill let you guys know everything when i get home_

_ **yeji** _

_gross_

_you better get your ass here fast im sleepy_

_ **ryujin** _

_omw captain_

Ryujin rests her head on the window once the vehicle starts moving and realizes how exhausted she is from the party. Sure, she didn't even do much in the past hours besides talking to Chaeryeong, but walking around that mansion is so tiring that it should be considered an actual sport.

She thanks her friends when they come to a stop in front of her building a few minutes later, waving them goodbye as she watches the lights of the car fade into the darkness. The girl turns on her heel and greets the kind janitor before walking straight into the elevator, fixing her slightly messy hair on the mirror in front of her.

It doesn't take too long for her mind to start replaying the events of that night, making her giggle and blush like a teenager who just got their first kiss. Yes, it was just a silly kiss on the cheek, but just thinking about it was enough to make Ryujin feel like she was floating on the clouds with a choir of angels singing just for her.

Of course, finding out that a lot of her girls find her pretty was great too, but all she could think about was Chaeryeong and how Chaeryeong thinks she's cute and how Chaeryeong kissed her and _Chaeryeong Chaeryeong Chaeryeong_. She was going insane, but it felt good. Too good, actually.

It was crazy the amount of confidence the model was giving the photographer in such a short amount of time. Chaeryeong makes her feel alive, energetic and powerful. Chaeryeong reminds her that she's eighteen years old and, even though she loves her job, it's more than okay to be just an young girl sometimes. It's new, it's exciting and Ryujin wants more of that emotion.

That's why the photographer grabs her phone and slides down until she finds Chaeryeong's number, quickly typing out a message as she leaves the elevator.

_ **ryujin** _

_hey, it's ryujin!_

_when can we see each other again?_

Ryujin opens the door of her apartment and find Yeji and Jisu watching a movie. Her phone vibrates before she can say anything.

**chaeryeong**

_hey!_

_i was waiting for you to ask me that ;)_

The two girls sitting on the couch eye the photographer suspiciously. Ryujin smiles cheekily before joining her friends in front of the television.

"You guys won't believe what happened."

—

Ryujin and Chaeryeong start texting each other all the time.

Yes, all the time, to the point where it physically hurts for Ryujin to get up and go to work knowing she won't be able to talk to Chaeryeong as much as she wanted to while she was at the studio. Chaeyoung, being the great friend that she is, never misses an opportunity to make fun of Ryujin for being so whipped. Mina is still an angel, but now she joins Chaeyoung's teasing every once in a while because Ryujin's reactions are always cute in the older's eyes.

Ryujin is okay with the jokes everyone around her — _really, everyone, from Yeji to Nayeon _ — is making about her little (_big_) crush on Chaeryeong, because as long as the two of them keep talking to each other is okay — she's simply too happy to care.

And after talking through texts for an entire week, they finally find the perfect day to see each other again.

Ryujin doesn't like calling it a date — _it makes her feel dizzy and lightheaded and she's still getting used to those feelings _— so she simply calls it a meeting. It's lame but it works for her, even though Yeji spends the entire afternoon making fun of her and calling her weak because of it.

Jisu, on the other hand, is nothing but sweet to Ryujin about the whole situation so she helps the girl to get ready for it, fixing her hair and even choosing nice clothes for her younger friend. Jisu tends to act like her mom sometimes, and Ryujin couldn't be more thankful for that.

And after looking at the mirror three times, Ryujin decides she's ready to go. But not without sending Chaeryeong a text first.

_ **ryujin** _

_just left my house_

_ **chaeryeong** _

_see you soon, cutie_

—

The photographer arrives at the movies ten minutes late because Seoul traffic was a _bitch_, and to make it even better, her taxi driver was the slowest man she's ever had the displeasure to meet.

The place wasn't too packed — which Ryujin appreciates a lot — but, for some reason, she can't seem to find Chaeryeong anywhere. The more her eyes search for bright blonde hair, the more she feels like the girl isn't there at all. _But she told me she was already here_—

Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels strong arms around her waist, and she doesn't even need to turn around to confirm that it's Chaeryeong because she recognizes the model's perfume right away. The gesture makes Ryujin blush. "You scared me."

Chaeryeong laughs and her mouth is so close to Ryujin's ear that it makes the photographer feel ticklish. "Turn around."

Ryujin obeys, and her jaw drops. "Wow, Chaeryeong— it really suits you."

The model seems satisfied with the girl's reaction, brushing her fingers through her now brown locks with a smirk plastered on her lips. "You think so?"

The pink haired girl nods, still in awe of the model's beauty. Chaeryeong's smile gets even bigger and she leans down to place a quick kiss on Ryujin's cheeks. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," Ryujin says while looking down, trying to hide how happy she was after getting another kiss from Chaeryeong. "We should probably head in, the movie is about to start."

Chaeryeong agrees, taking Ryujin's hand on hers just like the other day at the party. The photographer looks down at their hands and feels something warm starting to spread through her chest.

Chaeryeong squeezes her hand. Ryujin could get used to it.

—

Ryujin learns that Chaeryeong could get really touchy while watching movies, screaming when the model throws her arms around her shoulders for the first time.

She winces when everyone in the theater turns to look angrily at her, hiding her face into the crook of Chaeryeong's neck.

Ryujin feels dumb for it later, though, because it's impossible to pay attention to what's on the screen with Chaeryeong's lavender perfume filling her senses.

—

Two hours — _and a lot of crying coming from Chaeryeong because she loves Aladdin and can't stop rambling about how perfect the movie was _— later and the two girls are sitting in a coffee shop. The small but cozy shop is Chaeryeong's favorite place, the photographer finds out, and the model is so cute when she's excited that Ryujin can't help but to let her choose the coffee for her.

(Ryujin ends up loving Chaeryeong's choice, and the smile that blooms on the brunette's face is so beautiful that Ryujin makes a mental note to let the other girl choose everything from now on. Well, _almost everything_, because Ryujin can't see herself wearing the same expensive clothes as Chaeryeong.)

It's silent while they're drinking their coffees and sharing a cake — maybe a little too silent for Ryujin's taste, because she noticed how Chaeryeong seemed to talk a lot whenever she's around her — so it takes the pink haired girl by surprise when the model puts her drink down and whispers her name softly, in an attempt to grab her attention.

Chaeryeong chews on her bottom lip and rests her warm hand above Ryujin's cold one, clearing her throat before finally blurting out, "This is a date, right?"

Ryujin chokes on air, abruptly removing her hand from under Chaeryeong's touch because she needs to cover her mouth before this situation gets even more embarrassing. _That's what you get for not wanting to call this a date, dumbass, _ she scolds herself _. _"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me," Chaeryeong's tone is fragile like ice, and Ryujin feels like the worst person in the entire world when she sees the pout on the girl's lips. "I thought you... liked me?"

Ryujin visibly panics. She wants to punch herself on the face for making Chaeryeong feel insecure, even if for just one second. The photographer looks up to meet the model's eyes, and when she notices the girl is on the verge of tears from her lack of response, she swallows all of her fears and decides it's time to be bold again — bold for Chaeryeong, and for Chaeryeong only.

"Chaeryeong, I— I really, _really _ like you," Ryujin starts, and the way the model's face lights up at those simple words makes the photographer swoon. "There's just something about you that makes me feel alive, bold and— you make me want to be _better_. For myself, and for you."

Chaeryeong is smiling from ear to ear and a sudden wave of pride and happiness washes over Ryujin's body. Their hands meet again over the table, and with the way Chaeryeong's eyes are shining with expectation, Ryujin realizes she forgot to answer her question. The photographer giggles, squeezing the model's delicate hands with all the care in the world. "Yes, Chaeryeong, this is a date."

The brunette smirks, raising her eyebrows. "Good, because i'm kind of dying to kiss you right now. Can we go to the bathroom?"

Ryujin's head is spinning, her hands are shaking and her legs are weak, but she still manages to get up from her seat — _almost dropping the forgotten strawberry cake on the floor _— and lock herself in the bathroom with Chaeryeong, holding tightly on the model's shoulders because her lips taste like cherry and coffee and she feels like she might faint from how good they feel against her own.

Ryujin always imagined that her first kiss with Chaeryeong would be under the night sky, at the top of a mountain, with the moon and stars as the witnesses of the moment she's been dreaming of ever since she laid her eyes on the other girl.

But even now, with her back pressed against the cold tile, locked in a bathroom from a coffee shop she never went to before, it feels perfect, just like a dream.

It feels perfect because it's Chaeryeong's strong hands on her hips, it's Chaeryeong's lavender scent making her dizzy, it's Chaeryeong's soft lips against hers — _it's Chaeryeong_. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

—

It's dark outside when Ryujin steps into the apartment, finding her friends cooking — _well, Jisu was cooking, Yeji was just handing her the ingredients because she can't cook for shit _— in the kitchen. When they snap out of their little bubble and notice Ryujin's presence, their faces light up and it takes two seconds for them to start suffocating the poor girl with all kinds of questions.

_How did it go? Was the movie good? Was watching the movie, with Chaeryeong specifically, good? Did you hold hands? What did you guys do after the movie was over? Did she hug you? Why do you have lipstick on your neck? Oh god, did she kiss you?_

"Stop!" Ryujin yells, blocking out her ears with her fingers. The sudden action makes Yeji pout, and Jisu lowers her head. Ryujin rolls her eyes, giggling at their antics. Most of the time it's hard for the photographer to believe that the two girls are older than her. "Take a sit and i'll tell you guys everything."

It takes Ryujin about twenty minutes —_ and lots of hiding her red face on her palms because of the inappropriate jokes Yeji makes through her entire monologue _— to finish telling her friends everything that happened that day, not hiding a single detail because that's what friends are for, right?

(The three of them watch a movie together that night and eat the pizza Jisu made to celebrate Ryujin's incredible day, and when Yeji grabs the photographer's shoulder in the middle of the movie to happily mouth a _i'm proud of you_ , Ryujin feels so warm and pleased with herself that she feels like she might cry. She doesn't, though — Yeji would make fun of her for it for an entire month. Or maybe an entire year.)

—

Their second date happens two days after the first one, when Chaeryeong surprises Ryujin by showing up at the studio two hours before her work is over. Nayeon has this knowing smirk on her lips when she says Ryujin is free to go that it makes the photographer wonder if her boss knew about this beforehand.

(It's when Chaeryeong high fives the older woman before closing the door that Ryujin is one hundred percent sure that they had prepared that small surprise together, though.)

After asking Chaeryeong where they're going for the billionth time, the model decides to shut her up with a peck on her lips, making the kind driver giggle behind her fist because of their childish bickering through the entire ride.

The whole mystery about their destination is worth it, Ryujin realizes when the car comes to a stop in front of the new amusement park she was dying to visit. Chaeryeong smirks, making Ryujin's eyes glow with excitement when she grabs a handful of tickets from her bag. "Let's have some fun, baby."

Ryujin laughs at the pet name, leaning forward to press a kiss on Chaeryeong's lips. "Thank you."

Chaeryeong winks. "Only the best for you."

That night, they kiss on the top of the Ferris wheel. The moon is shining brightly over their heads, but not brighter than their eyes, and that's when Ryujin _knows_ there's no other word to describe: it's _love_ — an overflowing, magical _love_, and nothing else.

—

They see each other almost every day after their first two dates. Ryujin goes to Chaeryeong's house, Chaeryeong goes to Ryujin's apartment — _after Ryujin gives her friends a proper speech about not acting like weirdos in front of the girl she likes _ — and when they aren't cuddling on each other's beds while binge watching some random tv show on _Netflix_, they're discovering new places around the town together.

And it's when they're making a picnic at night, sitting across the Han River while enjoying the view of the lights reflecting on the water, that Chaeryeong asks Ryujin to be her girlfriend. The model is so nervous and her words to Ryujin are so beautiful that the photographer swears she would never forget that moment — it would be fixed on her mind like a picture, the most breathtaking one she has ever took.

Ryujin giggles at the surprised sound that escapes Chaeryeong's lips when she leans forward and cuts the distance between their mouths, biting the model's lower lip ever so slightly as she wraps her arms around Chaeryeong's neck and starts laying their bodies down on the fabric where their food once was.

Ryujin can hear a thousand church bells ringing when Chaeryeong gets on top of her, the tip of her nose ghosting against Ryujin's tingling skin before she connects their lips again, sending goosebumps down the pink haired girl's spine when she caresses her cold arms with all the tenderness in the world.

When they part, Ryujin hugs Chaeryeong waist before pressing a light kiss on her exposed shoulder, shoving her face on the crook of the model's neck before muttering a small _yes, I want to be your girlfriend_.

They're so close that Ryujin can feel Chaeryeong's heart accelerate after hearing her words, giggling before brushing her lips against her girlfriend's rosy cheeks. "You're stuck with me now."

Chaeryeong laughs, pressing her body even more against Ryujin's. "Gladly so."

—

It's eight in the morning when Ryujin arrives at work the day after Chaeryeong asked to be her girlfriend. She's still so giddy and lightheaded about the past night that it takes her around ten minutes to notice she's the only one at the studio — there was no sight of Chaeyoung, Mina, Sana or even Nayeon. She's about to text her boss and ask her what the hell was going on when she hears a light knocking on the door, and when she sees Chaeryeong standing there with a bouquet of flowers — _red roses, her favorites _— she pinches herself to make sure she's not hallucinating.

"_Chaeryeong_— wait, didn't you have work today?" Ryujin interrogates, still too shocked to react when her girlfriend pecks her lips and places the flowers over the table.

"I do, I have work to do with you." Chaeryeong explains, wiggling her eyebrows in such a embarrassing way that Ryujin can't help but to cackle.

"Alright, but where's everyone else?" Ryujin narrows her eyes, giving the girl in front of her a suspicious look.

Chaeryeong shrugs. "I have my contacts."

"And by contacts you mean Nayeon." Ryujin crosses her arms against her chest, making Chaeryeong roll her eyes.

"They'll be here in two hours," Chaeryeong says, getting closer to the photographer. "So let's make the best of it."

Ryujin smirks, closing her eyes as she leans forward to capture her girlfriend's lips, but instead she meets the girl's fingers. "Not now."

Ryujin pouts, and Chaeryeong can't help but to roll her eyes again. "We can kiss as much as you want after this, now take a sit."

Ryujin obeys, even though she's still pouting like a little kid for not getting her kiss. Her eyes watch as her girlfriend starts removing an universe of random objects from her bag —_ lipstick, sunscreen, her phone, a pencil case, a bear keychain and so many other things Ryujin couldn't recognize _— before finding what she wants.

"Chaeryeong, that's a—"

"Camera, yes. I'm going to take pictures of you."

Ryujin chokes. "Wait, but i'm not really—"

"No buts. You're beautiful, Ryujin, too beautiful to stand behind the cameras and not in front of them."

Warmth blooms on Ryujin's chest after hearing Chaeryeong's sincere words. She wonders how she got so lucky to have a girlfriend who's always doing her best to boost her confidence — _successfully so _— and who's always making sure to let her know how beautiful she is, day by day, without getting tired. She just couldn't ask for a better person in her life.

"Alright, but I don't know how to do this." Ryujin explains, sitting awkwardly on the chair.

"Don't worry, i'll teach you everything." Chaeryeong winks, and Ryujin decides to trust her girlfriend. "Okay, tilt your head a little bit to the left — _yes_! Like this! You look amazing, baby!"

Ryujin laughs so hard that morning that she almost forgets that she has to actually work in a few hours. Chaeryeong has a great sense of humour, and when she finally takes a look at the pictures her girlfriend took she realizes that, even though they laughed and joked through the entire thing, the model has a way with the camera.

"Chae, these are amazing," Ryujin compliments her girlfriend, hugging her from behind as they look at the shots together.

"I know. Get ready because i'm about to steal your job," Chaeryeong threatens and Ryujin throws her head back, laughing so hard that it makes her stomach hurt.

It's silent for a while, both enjoying the proximity as the pictures keep showing up on the screen. Ryujin bites her lips as she tilts her head to glance at Chaeryeong's face, the urge to say those three little words to her girlfriend burning inside of her chest, and she decides she doesn't want to keep holding them back any longer. Chaeryeong deserves to know.

"I love you," It comes out as a whisper, but loud enough for Chaeryeong to hear, and Ryujin swears her heart is about to jump out of her mouth when her girlfriend turns around on her arms to look back at her with those shiny little eyes that she loves so much.

"I love you too. A lot, to be honest."

Ryujin doesn't think twice before crashing her lips against Chaeryeong's in a passionate kiss, trying to let the girl how much she loved and cherished her through the action as she wraps her arms around the taller's neck. When Chaeryeong starts kissing her back with the same intensity, Ryujin realizes her girlfriend got the message.

Chaeryeong is the one who breaks the kiss, trying to catch her breath as she brings their foreheads together. "You got bolder."

Ryujin smirks, caressing Chaeryeong's cheeks before pressing a peck on her lips. "I owe it all to you."

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself i'm ryujin being a huge fool for chaeryeong through this entire fic
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys liked this fic! if you did, please let me know what your thoughts are!
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> (support my fics and aus on twitter! @shinyeons)


End file.
